


The Glubbing Mermaid

by SedofRan



Series: Talestuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Talestuck, The little mermaid - Freeform, leads to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedofRan/pseuds/SedofRan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just looking at the mage. There was no harm in that, right? It is not like she was throwing herself into his arms and begging for him to carry her away from the sea...<br/>...right?<br/>(This is a prequel {sorta} to Feferi, Eridan, and Sollux's own story in Talestuck, so fear not for the end and the details in-between. There shall be more!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glubbing Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a prequel {sorta} to Feferi, Eridan, and Sollux's own story in Talestuck, so fear not for the end and the details in-between. There shall be more!)

He was amazing; spectacular in every way. Without knowing that there were eyes upon him, the mage marched back and forth in fury. Sparks flew from his eyes and hands, looking like small fireworks as they fizzled in the air in shades of red and blue.

Even with his twisted scowl, and even more twisted teeth, he was so handsome.

After what felt like an eternity, the mage calmed himself, sitting upon a large rock not too far from the water. He took deep breaths, held his head in his hand, and wept.

Feferi watched in silence, under the veil of the ocean and a gathering of rocks. As the man cried to himself, her heart went out for him. It lurched in her chest and she longed to be closer to him; to dry his tears and take away his worries and sorrows.

Pushing herself further out of the water, she grasped at a nearby rock to get a better look, and maybe so that he, in return, could get a good look at her. Bound by the laws of her people, she could not go to him, but if he were to catch sight of her and “capture” her…

Her fantasies were diminished as a pair of hands wrapped round her tail and tugged her back into the water with a light splash that was easily ignored by the mage, who saw it as nothing more than the waves slapping against the shore.

Feferi, now under completely, turned to pout at her offender, who met the look with a scowl set deep into his sharp features.

“Wwhat do you think you are doin?” he hissed, grasping her wrist and pulling her away from the shore. “And don’t you dare try lyin to me, either.”

“I was just going to get a look,” Feferi defended, glancing back at the surface. “It was just going to be a little peek. Notfin to get so upset about, grumpygills.”

Eridan rolled his eyes, looking away from her so as to focus on the movement of his own tail. “You knoww the lawws, Fef. You can’t be doin this. Wwhat if someone else had seen you? Wwhat if they had told _her_?”

Feferi rolls her eyes, but knows better than to say anything back.

“I’m serious, Fef. She has been tryin to get rid of you for years and she is only gettin more and more desperate as you groww.” Eridan stopped swimming and turned to face the silent princess. “Promise me that you will stop goin up there, Fef.”

“Eridan,” Feferi’s eyebrows knit together as she folded her arms over her chest, “you are being shelly. There are no laws against me going up there, only with seeking the humans out.”

“You wwon’t stop at just that!” His fins flicked back and forth as his hands clenched into fists. “You are goin to take it too far and then she is goin find out and you’ll be banished or killed or… or…”

“She isn’t going to find out.” Her hand, slightly tanner than his own, brushed the side of his face, a touch which he eagerly leaned into. “Unless you plan on shelling me out and saying that I leapt into his arms and begged him to take me away, then we are going to be just fin.”

Eridan was silent for a while, making Feferi fidget nervously, her hand still resting on his cheek. “Anyway, Mother is not going to find out, because there is nothing to find out.”

“Is that wwhat you wwant?”

“Excuse me?”

Eridan nibbled on his lower lip, fins lowering into a submissive position. “Do you wwant to go to him? Beg him to take you awway?” His fins suddenly lifted as he scowled. “You wwould really leavve everything, leavve me, just to be wwith that landdwwellin scum.”

“Erifin!” Feferi shoved at his shoulder gently. “There is no need for that talk. You don’t even know him.”

“Neither do you, and yet you are so wwillin to run off wwith him!”

“I cannot believe you! I never even said that I wanted to!” Hands on wide hips, the princess spun away from him in a huff. “You know I’m having a reel hard time with my mother right now and you think blowfishing up at me will help? Some morayeel you are.”

Lean arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a face was buried in-between her shoulder blades, as expected of him to do at moments like this. “I’m sorry.” His whispers were barely audible, but years of practice helped with catching them just fine. “I’m just scared that you are goin to leavve me. I can’t be without my moiral.”

Feferi rested her hands upon his. “Erifin,” she whispered back, “you know I would never abandon you like that.”

 

The conversation was dropped for nearly three months, remaining in the back of the merman’s mind until the day he caught his crush and the human together again. Unlike the last time, however, this time they were looking at each other, speaking to one another. Trying to drag her back to the castle and away from him resulted in a magic blast that send him skidding over the ocean surface.

She hadn’t even come to check to see if he was alright for seven hours.

Then again, she never truly came to check on him at all, for that was not her reason for seeking him out then. She had come to crush him, to rip his heart out and shatter it like sea glass. Things were just too hard for her to handle, she had said to him briefly, I just can’t do this anymore.

Then she left, without another word or second glance. He wished that he had gone after her. He wished that he hadn’t wallowed away in self-pity for so long.

He wished she hadn’t gone to her mother, the great sea witch; the Condesce. He wished that she hadn’t made a deal with her to get legs; to run to _him_.

As he stood there, watching the mage and her interlocked in their first kiss as they stared out onto the ocean from the castle window, he wished that he hadn’t done the same to chase after her.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a prequel {sorta} to Feferi, Eridan, and Sollux's own story in Talestuck, so fear not for the end and the details in-between. There shall be more!)  
> The next tale that I work on, excluding the already in motion one of Kankri and Cronus, will be Karkat's. Expect that first chapter "soon".


End file.
